


Will Benjamin and Ronnie the Dolphin

by Austinredfox



Category: Will Benjamin and Ronnie the Dolphin - Fandom
Genre: H20 just add water, M/M, Other, Ronnie loves Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austinredfox/pseuds/Austinredfox
Summary: Ronnie has some fun when Will swims with him.





	Will Benjamin and Ronnie the Dolphin

**Author's Note:**

> This will also be on Wattpad. I DO NOT OWN H2O JUST ADD WATER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.

Will was walking walking away from Ronnie's cage, when Ronnie threw the plastic football and hit Will in the back. Will looked back at Ronnie then at the ground and knelt down picking the ball up and threw it at Ronnie, "You want some company in there?" He asked as if there was gonna be a reply and quickly took off his shirt and dived into Ronnie's water. The first the he saw was Ronnie swimming right up to him to nuzzle him right underneath his jaw. Will stroked Ronnie's head then swam back a bit so he could swim to Ronnie's in and hang on while Ronnie draged him through the water. Will played and swan with Ronnie for about an hour nearly getting caught a couple of times, but never seen. He decided that it was time to leave, so he poked his out of the water to see if the cost was clear, but what he noticed was that everything was locked and shut off, "Shit" will said under his breath and started to head towards the doc. Will started to pull himself onto the doc, but Ronnie jumped up and grabbed Will by his shorts pulling them off and taking him with them into the water. "Come on Ronnie, I have to go or else I'm gonna get in trouble" Will said, but what he didn't know was that Ronnie has been sex starved and became Ronnie's prey the moment he touched the water. He looked around trying to see where Ronnie swam off with his shorts. Will saw Ronnie's fin pierce the surface of the water across his cage and started to come towards him at top speed. Will's eyes went wide as Ronnie ran into him knocking the breath out of him. Ronnie kept pushing Will until he reached sand and stoped when they both were laying on the sand. Will finally came to it and tried to push Ronnie off of him, but the Dolphin was stronger and heavier then what will expected. Will looked down and saw the Ronnie's penis had come out of it's sheath. Will's eyes went wide and started to struggle more trying to get free, but no luck, unfortunately for Will, Ronnie started to push into Will's virgin hole without any care in the world. Will started to scream and cry in pain trying to get free, but couldn't. Ronnie jackedhammered into Will as he made him his bitch. Will lied there on the sand tears streaming down his face as Ronnie raped him. Ronnie pushed his dick in at out of will stretching him to fit his length for later sessions. Ronnie's speed faltered as he buried his seed deep within Will. Once he stopped cumming he pulled out and pushed himself back into the water leaving will on the sand with blood and dolphin cum leaking out of his asshole. Will pushed himself up and limped away naked, wet and tears streaming down his face, trying his very best to get back to his house. Ronnie was swimming around happily because he was very excited to see Will again, but without all of the resistance and the screaming and the crying and for the first time captivity, after seeing Will walk along and Shake his ass off as if trying to tease his he finally got his dick wet in will's boy pussy.


End file.
